


my baby's sweet as can be, she gives me toothaches just from kissin' me

by slamiltons



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, biology class au, first of.......many???? maybe, fun times, kinda gross tbh but HEY it's BIOLOGY, zayley aus!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamiltons/pseuds/slamiltons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you, don't I?" he asks, sliding into the seat next to her.<br/>"Maybe. I don't remember you from any of my classes," she responds, pausing to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.<br/>"Really? Because I could have sworn we have chem-"<br/>"You're in my biology class!" she exclaims, beaming.</p><p>/or/</p><p>zayley, high school au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my baby's sweet as can be, she gives me toothaches just from kissin' me

**Author's Note:**

> ~welcome~  
> sentence prompt: "Please stop petting the test subjects.”  
> based off my biology class frog dissection. it was a wild day.   
> fyi loose discussion of ~frog guts~ so yeah sorry if that grosses you out lol  
> high school au (???) where zay and riley aren't friends, and she's only friends with maya and farkle in this case  
> disclaimer

He was doing it again.

_Why was her lab partner taking a selfie with their dead frog?_

"Isaiah," Riley whispered, pushing her lab goggle onto her forehead, "why are you taking a picture with the frog? He's not going to reanimate for you to faceswap with."

The boy's eyes, only visible to her in his camera reflection, lit up. " _That's_ what me and Kermit should do! I was just gonna slap a flower crown filter on this, but your idea is way smarter, sugar."

Riley thought the nickname was cute, but the goofing around wasn't. Phones weren't even allowed in classes - although their teacher, Ms. Holtz, was far more lowkey about rules than any other teacher in school. Way more. In fact, right now, Ms. Holtz was fixated on trying to juggle a scapel and tiny scissors while wearing rubber dish gloves.

Riley loved Ms. Holtz.

Regardless. Isaiah was still swiping around on Snapchat. Riley had no clue how the app worked and didn't need to know. She just really wanted a good grade on the dissection lab, since she was applying for advanced chem next year and you needed a teacher recommendation and Holts was in a good mood today...Riley was hoping to nail the lab and get the letter done today.

But that wouldn't happen if _Isaiah didn't put his freakin' phone down_.

"Isaiah, can you please stop petting the test subject so we can start the lab?" Riley begged, casting a look two table down at her usual partner, Maya. Her best friend crossed her eyes at her, since before she and Riley could pair up, their other friend, Farkle, had swooped in to work with Maya. The boy was now sterilizing their lab equipment and arguing with Smackle, his "intellectual superior" (Riley's brains flew pretty under the radar), at another table. Maya was wearing her plastic gloves on her ears and had the goggles upside-down on the back of her head. (Smackle's lab aprtner, Lucas, looked like he wanted to run out of the classroom.)

"You makin' eyes at Luke?" Isaiah asked, finally putting his phone in his pocket and turning to face Riley.

"Nah," Riley said, shrugging. "Just Maya."

"Oh, yeah, Hart," Isaiah nodded. "She's real pretty."

Riley nodded in agreement- Maya was what boys called a blonde beauty, with a quick tongue and some fierce knowledge when she felt like learning. Maya was-

"Not as cute as you, though," Isaiah added offhandedly.

Riley blinked. "Sorry?"

"She's beautiful, but honestly, sugar, could you be any cuter? Heck, even ol' Mitty here dropped dead when he saw those eyes," Isaiah continued, smiling across the table at her.

Riley herself couldn't make a flirty complement to save her life, and was only worse at accepting them. "Um..." she got out, staring back at Isaiah, who had a huge grin on his face. Did she say something back? Say he was cuter than Lucas? Toss her hair? Bat her eyes? She looked down at the frog instead. "Why'd you name him Kermit?"

"Duh," he replied. "The obvious name for a frog. We can rename him if you want. How's..."

"Kermit's good," Riley said, shaking her head. "Not original, but classic."

"To Kermit," Isaiah said, raising an imaginary toast.

"And I'm sure we'd all be best friends," Riley said, smiling back at Isaiah, "but we gotta use these scissors for something." She picked up the rusty pair.

"Ooh, I forgot that's why we're here," Isaiah said, nodding grimly.

"Honestly, Isaiah?" asked Riley, sighing. "You're a great flirt and good with the dead frogs, but I can't find your work ethic anywhere. Did you leave it in your locker?"

Was she flirting? He was grinning pretty wide, but he did that pretty much always, and it might be because she sounded stupid. Probably the second one.

"First, it's Zay. Isaiah is good an' all, but not my style. And second, ouch. Your words hurt me, sugar." Zay's grin spread wider still. "But they're true all the same. We gotta get workin'. Alright, let's see what Kermie's made of."

Riley cringed. "That was all levels of gross."

"Wasn't it?" Zay laughed. "I'll stop. But you want to do the honors?" He offered the scissors to Riley grandly.

During the lab, Riley discovered Zay wasn't a hard worker, but he proved good at following her instructions and cracking jokes as they went. Riley smiled and laughed and took notes- Zay even managed to find the heart before her. It was fun. Zay was a pretty good lab partner, very charming, _very_  charming at times. When he pointed out the heart on the diagram for her to shade in, he added, "I'm sure it only beat for you when he was alive, sugar."

"My lab goggles bring all the frogs to the lab," Riley said without thinking, resulting in a huge snort from Zay and a tiny laugh from her at her own joke. The Holtz, passing around the classroom by rolling chair, nodded at the quip approvingly.

"They don't just attract frogs," Zay replied, flicking the thick plastic on her goggles. Riley flinched and laughed, still not grasping whether this was flirting or just jokes. If Maya wasn't currently driving Farkle (and Smackle) insane with her faux-lack of understanding of how to shade in an artery, Riley would have pulled her into the hall to consult. But this was just biology class, and Zay was just nice, and this lab was just going really well.

And then Zay pulled too hard on one of the leg bones with the pliers, sending the glob of coating on the bone onto Riley's sweater.

"Ew, Zay!" Riley gasped. She wasn't mad, but at the same time _who the f wants to get frog eggs on their clothes?_

Zay didn't notice. "Sorry, what?" he asked, still working at the bone.

"YOU GOT FROG EGGS ON MY SWEATER," Riley said, a few decibels too loud. Everyone turned to look. Crud.

Zay looked up and cringed. "Oh, sugar, I'm so sorry," he said, gaping, coming around the edge of the table to look. "I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry," he repeated, not seeming to know how to reat to this.

Ms. Holtz rolled over in her desk chair, wincing as she inspected Riley’s sweater. "Yikes. Alright, Riley gal, you're gonna want to take this down to the nurses' office and ask for spray and wash- and she has some, so don't relent in asking."

"I'll do it," Zay offered quickly. Riley turned: he looked embarrassed. "You're dedicated as hell- sorry, Holtz- to this lab, so you should finish it. Also, I caused the stain, so it's fair this way. I won't mess up your sweater, I promise."

Riley bit her lip for a second, then shrugged the yellow cardigan off. "Fine, sure."

Ms. Holtz nodded agreeably. "Chivalrous, very, young Babineaux. But be quick, I‘m going to be in major trouble for letting kids out of class.”

Zay just nodded, then took Riley's sweater and flashed her a smile. "It'll be good as new when I'm done, sugar." He ducked out of the room.

Everyone resumed lab activity, but Maya stole away from her table for a second to ask Riley, "Does he like you? 'Cause when I checked out mentally from my lab every two minutes, he was givin' you major eyes."

Riley blushed. "I doubt it, Maya. He's nice, but I didn't flirt back with him well at all."

"He was flirting?" asked Maya, raising her eyebrows to match her grin.

Riley just shook her head. "Go back to tormenting Farkle."

"Goody," Maya said, tone saccharine with satisfaction.

The rest of class passed quickly. Riley finished the lab packet (which was a page and a half), with time to clean up and fill out Zay's. She turned both into the Holtz, finishing only after Yogi and Darby (who had just written down random answers so they could giggle together bheind the bio textbrick). Then Riley shyly asked Ms. Holtz about the next-year letter. Her teacher seemed glad that Riley asked, and said she'd get on it right away. Riley hung out with Maya for the rest of class, attempting to give Farkle and Smackle answers and being immediately refuted (Lucas, however, accepted them gratefully for his own packet). As happy as Riley was about the letter, she was sad that her time with Zay was cut short. He was wisecracking and a possible flirt, but working with him for the whole class would have been fun.

Just before the bell rang and as everyone began to pack up, Zay dashed back into class. He threw his stuff into his messenger bag fast and, just as the bell rang, he placed the eggless, orange-smelling sweater onto the table next to Riley, flashing her a smile as he fell into step with Lucas and an arguing-with-Smackle Farkle in leaving the room.

Maya held Riley's bag as she pulled the sweater back on, but something in the back itched her neck. Riley reached back and found a loose piece of paper. Pulling it out, she read the glittery purple writing on apple stationary-

 _Sugar- all apologies from me and Kermit's eggs. He- well, she, feels terrible, and would like me to take you out for coffee Saturday afternoon to make up for it. Number below. Call me._  
-Zay

**Author's Note:**

> the frog eggs thing happened to my friend  
> but sadly no cute guy gallantly spray'n'washed it for her  
> i had to wash it for her in the biology room sink  
> we have fun


End file.
